


Sensational

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: "Well, now, this is quite the predicament you're in." Vex couldn't help the feral grin that spread across her lips as she looked down at Pike who was definitely naked and currently a little… tied up at the moment with Keyleth kneeling by her side, bright red with a small proud look on her face.-------Or the author chooses to write Vikeleth Smut
Relationships: Keyleth/Pike Trickfoot/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Sensational

**Author's Note:**

> In an effort to clear out my prompt fills, I combined three into one glorious threesome of Vex/Pike/Keyleth
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Keyleth: Like this? (you choice of pairing) + Pike: of course I have + Vex: Relax darling

"Well, now, this is quite the predicament you're in." Vex couldn't help the feral grin that spread across her lips as she looked down at Pike who was definitely naked and currently a little… tied up at the moment with Keyleth kneeling by her side, bright red with a small proud look on her face. "Relax, darling." She said as soothingly as possible when Pike tensed up at her voice. "I'm not judging you, I'm simply admiring." Her eyes raked over the gnome's tiny form, soft in all the right places and muscular in others. She was perfect and easy to grab, something Vex was hopeful she'd get to do even if the two hadn't been expecting her to walk in _before_ they fully invited her in.

Pike shifted a little, unable to close her legs properly due to the bindings she was currently trapped in while a bright flush overtook her face and spread down to her chest as her girlfriend and their… bed partner looked on. "Um…"

"Vex, Vex, did I do good? Pike said it all felt loose enough that she could breathe but does it _look_ good?" Keyleth turned with dark eyes to Vex, hopefully seeking out some form of praise while genuinely curious as to what she thought.

"It makes her look ravishing, Keyleth. I do have a suggestion, hold her on top of you while I go down on her." Vex waited for them to whisper about it, Pike nodding in agreement to Vex's request before Keyleth eagerly moved them around so her tiny girlfriend was on top of her. Neither of them had stopped blushing in the meantime, only fueling her own desire and confidence.

"Like this?" 

"Perfect. Now, Pike. You did agree to all the terms we laid out, right? No orgasms until Keyleth says so, you can speak your safe word but otherwise any word out of that perfect little mouth is my name or Keyleth's." She drawled out as she approached the bed, methodically stripping while they stared at her with intense, dark gazes that made her feel positively drunk with power. Once she was naked and positively preening as she crawled onto the bed, making sure the women who invited her into their bed got a fantastic view of her breasts and she shot the most lust-filled look she could possibly muster. Pike's hips bucked a little and she whimpered. 

She got to hover over Pike, those piercing eyes almost unsure where they should look on Vex's body first and she was pleased to note Keyleth's curling hands as she resisted touching Vex. "Have you thought of your safe word?" Her voice practically oozed sex appeal and she was very pleased to note that Pike was definitely already soaked from this. 

Vex swiped a finger through her slick center, pulling a shudder from Pike and Keyleth alike as if the druid was the one being touched. She wasn't, Vex hadn't decided that she wanted to yet but she might tease her a little first before taking care of the gnome now squished between them. Oh, Pike wasn't complaining, if anything, she looked to be an absolute mess at being sandwiched between the two half-elves.

"O-Of course I have." Pike rasped gazing up at Vex's face with the full force of her sincerity. "I picked, um, sun?"

"We're not going to judge you." Keyleth murmured. "Whatever it is that you wouldn't normally say or shout, in your case." The teasing on _Keyleth's_ part was something completely unexpected and entirely delightful, it caused a thrill to shoot down Vex's spine and for Pike to arch upwards from her girlfriend's heat.

And well, Vex was a strong woman but when there was a gorgeous pair of breasts being offered up like that, then who was she to refuse? "Pike, I would very much like to put my mouth on you." She made sure to at least give her some warning before lowering onto the small woman's body, attaching her lips to one stiffened nipple and _sucked_. A squeak from Pike was all she needed to hear in order to continue further, rolling her tongue over the bud with a few quick swipes just to rile up the other woman a few times.

Keyleth's fists curled again from where she'd been resting her hands on Pike's arms. She hadn't expected how hot it would be to watch Vex suck at her girlfriend's nipples, let alone hearing Pike try to stifle her little squeaks and whines as an obviously talented tongue drove her crazy. Far be it from her to complain, seeing Pike all tied up like a pretty present while at the mercy of the two half elves while she squirmed on Keyleth's body was definitely doing something to her in response. She bit her lip at the thought of touching herself but it'd be almost impossible to do that with Vex where she was and then Keyleth would get distracted with Pike's prettiness…

Mischievous fingers pressed gently at her cunt, tracing the edges of her folds and causing her to buck upwards into the hand that had decided to play with her. "Huh?" Keyelth looked down and was met with smoldering eyes and a quirked eyebrow all the while Vex pulled back and slowly reattached to Pike but to her other nipple this time, giving her chest an equal amount of her attention. Well, it couldn't hurt to get a little stiumlation herself, especially with how delightful this whole situation already was.

She managed to spread her legs, settling Pike more on her stomach so Vex's wicked fingers could slide more firmly against her slick flesh. The grin she got in return for action, after she pulled off of Pike's nipples with a little _pop_ , was more than worth the effort of actually moving. "I want to see…" A kiss to the center of Pike's chest, causing her breath to hitch again as she focused on her other bed partner. "If I…" There was another kiss and a small suckle onto soft flesh just under Pike's soft jawline. "Can make you come before Pike." Vex husked and pressed a kiss to Keyleth's lips, hungrily testing how well they fit while firmly sandwiching Pike between them even as she took care not to squish the panting woman. 

Vex pulled back, a little startled when Pike tried to retaliate and desperately ground up into her stomach, trying to get friction on her aching clit while biting at whatever she could reach which happened to be the skin near Vex's collarbone. She took her hand from where it had been idly toying between Keyleth's legs, causing her to whimper again, and used the other hand to push Pike flush against the other woman's chest. "Clever but we _did_ agree that your pleasure was entirely left up to Keyleth and I." She traced her slippery fingers over Pike's lips, prompting her to open her mouth and clean off any arousal she had gathered before her little stunt to try and take control of her own pleasure. "Of course." Vex hummed, pressing her fingers just a little further into Pike's mouth and getting a broken groan from both women under her. "If you safeword, I won't hold it against you. I do think you look absolutely beautiful all tied up and on top of Keyleth." 

"Yeah." Keyleth agreed, her eyes glazed over and she was lightly trembling from either the cold or the force of her need already. "You look really… _really_ pretty, Pike."

Pike flushed at the compliment, almost ready to argue but she was still sucking on Vex's fingers, completely unable to help the fact that she had no use of her mouth at the moment. Of course, she could afterwards but… she kind of liked this. She may be at their mercy, Vex's more so than Keyleth's, but she trusted both of these women whole-heartedly to bring her to her peak, even if it was going to be a little frustrating to get there.

Vex pulled her fingers away, pressing a chaste kiss to Pike's lips to pass on some sort of reassurance before starting the short trek downwards with more kisses and nips at her overheated flesh. She wasted no time in licking a heavy stripe from bottom to the top, seeking out Pike's clit all too quickly and forcing a stunned wheeze from her bedmate's chest. 

Keyleth fared no better, as soon as one finger slid inside of her, followed by the other hand resting on the top of her center so it could torture her clit in pace with the gentle licks she could _hear_ being dealt onto her girlfriend, she almost came on the spot. She held on, hazily and whimpered in time with Pike as slow thrusts explored her cunt and Vex experimented with different patterns on her clit. Keyleth knew it was unfair, she took a little longer to build up than Pike as she liked penetration and that in of itself took a little more time whereas the gnome could get off just by grinding herself on any sort of limb offered to her. But she'd be damned as a liar if she admitted this wasn't hot, it was and she certainly knew Vex could tell due to the copious amounts of arousal that built up between her legs.

Vex was hoping they'd have enough energy to return the favor after she made them come, but if not, she was more than prepared to straddle Keyleth's thighs and give them _both_ a show. If they decided they were too tired, then, well, Vex would take the compliment and simply make them promise to worship her the next time they all did this because oh yes, there was going to be a next time if she could gauge their reactions afterwards in favor of her joining them in bed again. If not… well, she was a grown woman and could handle herself. 

Besides, none of that mattered at the moment with the beautiful noises gracing her ears. She even managed to look up to admire the rope work that kept Pike restrained and in place on Keyleth's body, all the while she strained against it to try and get some leverage into Vex's mouth. "Ah ah ah, remember." She pulled back and relished in the choked sob that followed plus those adorable eyes practically begging for her to finish what she started. Vex slowly moved up again, avoiding Pike's body in such a way that she could still thrust into Keyleth but stay out of reach so the gnome wouldn't be able to reach anywhere to grind. She lowered her lips next to Pike's ear, gently biting on the lobe and nibbling even which got a delicious shudder out of her before Vex whispered hotly, "You aren't allowed to come until Keyleth says so." 

Again, she waited for no response and went right back to what she was doing. As much as she wanted to drag this out forever, it _was_ a little cruel to keep either of them on the edge for too long during their first time together, maybe last time but Vex chose to hold out a sliver of hope.

Keyleth clutched tighter to Pike, lifting her when she arched up and spread her legs even more when Vex slid a second finger inside of her, turning her head to lick into Pike better. She was far from stretched out but Vex had longer fingers than Pike did, a pleasant contrast to what she normally felt though there was something to be said about the familiarity of her lover over the current situation. "Fuck!" She yelped, digging her fingernails into Pike's hips when Vex pressed down on her clit in time with a rough thrust inside of her. 

Pike murmured to herself, just a quiet little prayer of strength to nobody in particular in hopes of surviving the onslaught of Vex's hot and heavy tongue against her clit combined with how Keyleth felt under her body. The binds that prevented her from threading her fingers in Vex's thick hair didn't bother her too much, she did wish she could touch more than her limited reach let her but to be so thoroughly overwhelmed with sensation after sensation more than made up for her lack of freedom and being able to _only_ feel what Vex and Keyleth gave her turned her on to no end, making her just a bit crankier when she was denied release over and over again.

"Vex- Oh, _Keyleth_ -" Pike finally spoke up, remembering that she was allowed to say their names in the midst of the hazy mess that was her mind. It felt good to moan, to call out to them in hopes of luring them in to help finish her off because the way Vex eased her closer to coming then backed off while she ruthlessly built Keyleth up under her was pure fucking torture. "Vex! Please!" She shouted, unabashed to beg now and she pushed into Vex's mouth, whining for that wonderfully talented tongue to make her break apart. 

Vex hummed, pleased as she could be and grinned into Pike's cunt when that got another choked moan of her name. She curled her fingers into Keyleth, searching for something that she was slightly unsure would be pleasurable for the other half elf but deigned that she had to try at least. Really, she was unafraid of taking risks, if things didn't work out, then it was no problem to ease back into what did work and go from there. 

But, as it would seem, fate was on her side and she was in luck as she curled her fingers into a spot inside Keyleth that made her clench down around Vex's fingers with a throaty, " _Vex!_ " Never did she think that Keyleth would be the loud one in bed but gods be damned if she wasn't enjoying every single minute of hearing her name come from those lips. “Oh gods…” She pressed again, keeping up her fast pace for Keyleth while she slowly worked Pike back up to the point of almost falling over the edge again before easing her down, mindless of the frustrated noises she was making and the light thrashing in her bounds on top of the druid who was rapidly approaching her peak.

Then, in an almost blinding blaze of fire and heat, Keyleth tensed up under Pike and Vex, her inner muscles clamping down to prevent Vex from thrusting anymore and she whimpered out a mixture of their name. She was a sight to behold, her head thrown back and neck exposed beautiful, if Vex were in a better position, she’d mark it with different shades of purple and red to stake a claim that she’d been there. Her knuckles were white from the grip she had on Pike, no doubt leaving her own bruises from the force of her pleasure ripping through her.  
  
“Please! _Please!_ ” Pike started begging in earnest after feeling Keyleth come undone and hearing all the noises from her right in her ear, she was too far gone to care what she looked like. She needed to come and she needed to right now or she was going to actually cry. Vex rose an eyebrow at a hazy Keyleth who nodded, giving a shaky thumbs up and her lazy teasing suddenly turned into pinpoint strikes against Pike’s clit while Keyleth turned her head into an almost awkward position to connect their lips while she started her own journey over the edge. 

While Keyleth murmured reassuring words to Pike, Vex deftly undid the binding that encompassed the gnome’s small frame and got up to put it away so the two women on the bed could deal with it later. When she stood up, was it that she noticed how badly her legs were shaking from how turned on she was and just how much she ached for something, for anything. It wouldn’t take her long at all, there was something about completely breaking down two powerful women just from her skill in bed made her incredibly wet. 

“Vex.” Pike said her name, reaching out for her and she went willingly, melting into the strong hands that gripped her cheeks before she was dragged to meet those lips she had only kissed briefly before. Now, she wasn’t a stranger to interesting things in bed but there was something about the way this holy woman so eagerly licked her own arousal off of Vex’s mouth, panting a little as she did so and it only made her burn hotter. “You were driving me crazy, you know that?” 

Vex gave Pike a cheeky grin. “In my defense, you did ask for it.”

“I know, I almost regretted it, mainly because I couldn’t _see_ what you were doing to Keyleth. It sounded really pretty though.” That got a squeak from Keyleth and made both of them laugh, Vex turning to kiss her in apology with Pike quickly following her example. “I’m a little worn out but uh, Keyleth? Do you think?”

There was a little bit of rearranging before Pike was curled into Keyleth’s side, watching with a sated expression on her face as Vex still knelt next to them. She had been right that it wouldn’t take much, Keyleth pressed into her cunt with no resistance and her thumb swiped over her clit a few times before she bucked into those long fingers with a small whimper escaping her throat as she threw her head back. Vex was extremely vain when she wanted to be and hoped that she looked good for them, though the way they had been eyeing her gave her enough confidence to believe that she had definitely achieved that. Even just a little. 

“Wow, um, you really liked all this, then?” Keyleth sounded surprised that Vex came that quickly. As if she didn’t know just how beautiful a couple she and Pike made, or how much she liked being able to dominate someone when it had become clear to the group years ago that Vex liked to top through a series of unfortunate pub crawls. 

  
Vex chuckled and Pike reached over to smack her softly in the stomach, still pleased to see that Vex had decided to stay with them after the amazing time they had. “Darling, everything was simply _sensational._ ”


End file.
